


Это не должно было случиться с эльфом

by Lavender_Prime



Category: All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Леголас – наивный, но полный энтузиазма начинающий ветеринар





	Это не должно было случиться с эльфом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Shouldn't Happen to an Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62227) by [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake). 



Леголас вошел в гостиную и, уронив саквояж на пол, с тяжелым вздохом рухнул в кожаное кресло у камина. Арагорн, устроившись в соседнем кресле, бросил на друга проницательный и чуть сочувственный взгляд:  
– Денек выдался нелегким?  
Поднявшись, Леголас подошел к бару и налил себе выпить.  
– Вроде того.  
– Расскажешь?  
– Да это всё корова мистера Брейтуэйта. Последние две недели он вызывает меня каждый божий день, а я никак не могу понять, что с ней! – он вновь сел и удрученно уставился на огонь.  
– Хм-м… – Арагорн сложил пальцы домиком, как всегда делал в моменты задумчивости. – Да, могу понять, как тебя это тревожит. А что наш уважаемый мистер Б. говорит о ее недуге?  
– Откровенно говоря, почти ничего. Просто бормочет: «Она опять худа, докторишка. Совсем худа», а затем стоит и смотрит, как я из кожи вон лезу, обследуя бедное животное. И никому, кроме меня, не позволяет ее осматривать. Помнишь, на прошлой неделе меня вызывали на сложный отел в Низер Граддлбай? Так вот, миссис Галадриэль выслала Фарамира к нему на вызов, но старый плут не пожелал иметь с ним никаких дел! Как будто здоровье Бесси вдруг чудесным образом, хотя и временно, улучшилось! И, Арагорн, я действительно не знаю, что делать, – он вновь вздохнул и рассеянно провел пальцами по светлым волосам.  
Арагорн нарочито удивленно распахнул глаза:  
– Да неужели? Леголас, ты меня поражаешь. По мне, так решение совершенно очевидно.  
Молодой врач казался совсем сбитым с толку:  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
Арагорн улыбнулся:  
– Не знаю, замечал ты или нет, но, Леголас, ты произвел огромное впечатление на людей в округе. Это ведь, знаешь ли, не первый раз, когда какой-то фермер спрашивает именно «того светловолосого ветеринара с ушками». Не то чтобы я их не понимал. Ты обладаешь… хм, сногсшибательной внешностью. – Он посмотрел на Леголаса поверх края бокала, и его глаза сверкнули.  
Леголас густо покраснел:  
– Ты же не хочешь сказать… Это же не в смысле, что… Или?..  
– У фермеров нелегкая и зачастую одинокая жизнь, Леголас. И ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня. Вряд ли можно винить трудяг за желание привнести в свою жизнь… немного восхитительной красоты.  
Леголас поперхнулся виски.  
– Восхитительной?.. Арагорн, да ладно тебе, по-моему, это уже чересчур, не находишь? То есть… Это же нелепо! Чушь полная! – он сделал большой глоток, избегая взгляда напротив.  
– Вот как? – пробормотал Арагорн. – Что ж, возможно…  
Некоторое время было слышно только размеренное тиканье часов на каминной полке.  
– Допустим, ты прав, – вдруг сказал Леголас. – И что тогда мне следует делать?  
Уголки губ Арагорна дернулись в легкой улыбке:  
– А вот это уже зависит от того, что ты испытываешь к мистеру Б. На твоем месте я бы просто последовал зову сердца.  
– Арагорн! – Леголас выглядел пораженным до глубины души.  
Тот тихо фыркнул:  
– Ох, Леголас, прости. Слушай, почему бы не предоставить это мне? Уверен, что смогу все уладить. Мистер Б. – вредный старый жук, и на самом деле у него все хорошо. Тебе просто придется быть с ним потверже.  
Леголас улыбнулся, просветлев от облегчения:  
– Что бы я без тебя делал? Всегда спасаешь мою шкуру.  
– А, пустяки, – отмахнулся Арагорн. – Спасать твою шкуру для меня – сущее удовольствие. А теперь тебе лучше пойти домой и отдохнуть немного, м? У тебя с утра смена в операционной, а миссис Галадриэль никогда мне не простит, если узнает, что я заболтал тебя допоздна.  
– Ты прав, как всегда, – Леголас поднялся с кресла. – И… спасибо.  
Арагорн махнул рукой – мол, пустяки – и повернулся к огню. Дверь за его спиной тихо закрылась.   
Он пристально вглядывался в танцующие языки пламени, рассеянно постукивая пальцем по пустому бокалу.  
– Восхитительная красота… – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Нет, я бы не сказал, что это «чересчур». Увы, вовсе нет…


End file.
